Assemble!
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: A couple of words will suffice, I think. Hijack. Avengers AU. Enough said. Cover Art by the incredible Sahreah!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! So, me and Sahreah were talking, and the Avengers came up. And we thought it would be cool to come up with a Hijack Avengers AU! So, I will be posting mini stories here for this AU. The first couple ones will focus specifically on Hijack, and how the two came to be. **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad, you have to believe me!" Hiccup pleaded.

"No, son, I've had enough of this!" His father, Stoick, said. "The Beserkers are our biggest customers. I am not going to stop selling to them only because they might be doing something they aren't supposed to."

"It's not 'might'!" Hiccup insisted. "They are killing people! I've seen the damage! Don't sell them anything! Please, Dad." He said, knowing that it was pointless.

"I've got things to do, son." Stoick dismissed.

Hiccup's rage bubbled up inside him. His dad never listened, especially when it was something important like this. He slammed his fists onto his dad's desk. "Fine. Have fun." He said moodily, before walking out of his father's office.

Stoick owned a business, Haddock Enterprises, which made and sold weapons. Any kind of weapons, really. If you needed something, anything at all, they probably had it in their warehouse. They were a little on the expensive side, but they were well-made and worth the money. They only had a group of customers that they could really count on, and that was the Beserkers. Hiccup's been uneasy with them for a while, ever since his dad decided that he needed to be associated with how the business ran actually, and he felt like something was up.

It took until Hiccup stumbled upon a shoot-out in his city. He noticed the one behind the gun, Dagur, and recognized the gun, one of their most expensive and most deadly weapons at Haddock Enterprises. Hiccup swore that Dagur saw him before he dashed off.

That was a little more than a week ago now, and Hiccup's been trying to convince his father to stop selling the weapon ever since.

Hiccup was walking back to the house his father and he shared. It wasn't fair that his father wouldn't listen to him. All he wanted was to make his father understand that this was wrong. Yes, they made weapons, but they didn't mean for them to be used on innocent civilians! It was cruel to even think that Hiccup would just stand by and do nothing to help them.

Suddenly, a car pulled up and, without even stopping, opened its door and pulled Hiccup inside. He fought his hardest against the person who held him, and when he was squarely punched in the jaw, he had just enough time to notice Dagur the Derranged before he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up suddenly to a pain blooming across his cheek. His eyes flew open and Dagur was standing over him.

"What do you know, brother?" He growled.

"W-what?" Hiccup stuttered. "I-I don't know anything."

"Hmph." Dagur said, disbelieving. "We'll see about that."

"Let me go." Hiccup pleaded.

"Ah, no." Dagur replied. "I'll make you a deal. You create for me the newest model of your father's weapons and I'll let you free."

"No!" Hiccup said. "I'll never make you anything!"

"Then you'll never see your father ever again." Dagur said eerily. "You have all the supplies you'll need. You better work fast or you'll starve." He added before walking out a door and slamming it. Hiccup heard a lock click in place, and he knew there was no way he could get out.

He sighed, and looked around at the room he was in. Dagur really didn't leave him any room for excuses; there was everything he could ever want for in making a weapon. He was surrounded by metal, gunpowder, bullet shells, and things of the like. Tools were everywhere.

Of course, Hiccup knew how to make things like this. He could put a standard handgun together when he was ten. The only problem was that… his father's newest model were just that. _Models_. The only ones that were tangible were prototypes and not even seen by the public eye yet. And he didn't have any blueprints, but that was the least of his worries.

He could make a look-alike of the newest machine gun, so that when you pulled the trigger, it let out a poisonous gas fly at your face… right. He didn't have any gas. Then he could make it explode! But what good would that do? They would only track him down and kill him for real because he indirectly killed on of their own.

Hiccup sighed, and leaned backwards onto the wall, slowly sliding down until he was sitting down on the floor.

He wasn't going to make the weapons. He would rather starve.

It was like someone ran upstairs and turned on the attic light or something, because Hiccup's sat up and smiled. They were wrong for giving him those materials. He could easily get himself out of here…

But even if he made a gun, they could shoot him down and possibly kill him. A shield won't work because they'll just capture him anyways.

Hiccup snapped, and laughed out loud. He knew how he was going to get out of this.

* * *

Working with metal seemed as natural as breathing to Hiccup. It made him feel like he wasn't being held hostage, or that he wasn't going to die if this all went wrong. Hiccup sketched out designs quickly with a pencil onto the metallic desk in the room, taking the simplest one he could get at this point that would use the least amount of… anything really, but would get the job done just the same. The tools were loud without anything to protect his ears from it, but it was fine.

The appearance looked a bit weird, in all honesty. It was a suit made of thin yet impenetrable metal, the bland silver coloring of it making it an eyesore. It looked like someone scratched something out of a notebook with their pencil. The metal overlapped incessantly, making movement easier and a bit or comfortable. He would have to develop this a lot more, but for right now, Hiccup thought it was perfect.

Slowly, Hiccup put the suit on, piece by piece. It fit him like a glove, but it would take some getting used to. He was especially proud of the makeshift helmet he made from the scraps; it was just a regular helmet really, but he didn't want anything to go to waste, so he stuck metal pieces along the helmet, making them look like spikes. He almost looked like a dragon...

His bare hands were the only things unprotected. His feet were covered by his boots, with a special device Hiccup came up with just right now. It was supposed to blow the air around it quick enough so that flight was possible. He wasn't sure about how well it would perform, but he strapped the devices to his feet anyways, because if he could fly, he could get away.

Once his suit was on, Hiccup walked up to the door and knocked on it twice. What? The metal didn't make him invincible!

The door opened. "Ah, Hiccup, so you've finally begun to-" Dagur was saying smugly when Hiccup forced his fist into his face. He would have done more damaged if his suit covered his hands, but he made do. Dagur flew backwards, cupping his face.

Hiccup ran down the hallways as Dagur barked the orders to shoot him down. He smiled knowing that nothing could get him, but when the first bullet mad impact, he yelped. Just because it didn't penetrate, didn't mean that the impact didn't hurt. More came at him, and Hiccup took a half second to bend down and turn on the flying mechanisms on his feet. He tittered a couple feet in the air for a second, before moving and flying off.

There were shouts everywhere, some of surprise, others of anger. Shot rang out, and Hiccup wondered where he was. They couldn't have taken him far….

**_Bang!_**

A cleverly aimed bullet wedged itself onto the flying device on his foot It stalled for a moment before stopped working all together.

Hiccup, unbalanced, fell to the floor in a heap of metal and tangled limbs. The bullet fell out of the device, but it refused to work right. Hiccup clicked his tongue, but got up and ran quick enough; the bullets were still barraging him. He found the front door of the building after scrambling up a flight or two of stairs, and he flung himself out onto the busy street.

There were mutters and surprised stares shit in his direction, but he ignored them. He must have looked weird. The Beserkers were still on his tail, chasing after Hiccup furiously with their guns trained on the back of his head, but they didn't want to waste any ammo when it would just bounce off like nothing.

Hiccup was a fast runner, but the Beserkers had muscle and endurance on him, and one of the bulkier ones tackled him from behind. Hiccup fought furiously, succeeding on flipping onto his back and getting his hands free. He punched at the man's face, which was littered with bright blue tattoos, and worked his feet up underneath the man's gut. Hiccup pushed him off of him with all he had, and leaned over him, dealing him a final punch that rendered him unconscious.

The metal-clad teen worked the man's handgun from his hand shakily, just as a precaution. Just in time too, because Dagur showed up and ran towards him, murder in his eyes. He tackled Hiccup and pinned him to the sidewalk.

"You think you could just run away, brother?" Dagur growled, shifting so he was effectively pinning Hiccup down with one arm as he ripped off Hiccup's helmet and pulled his gun, pressing it to the side of Hiccup's head. "I'll kill you, and your dad, too." He said menacingly. Hiccup spat in his face, and kept a good grip on the handgun.

"Why, you little shit…" Dagur laughed, the sound devoid of all humor.

Hiccup struggled, knowing that Dagur wouldn't shoot in the middle of the street. There were shouts of fear and worry as onlookers watched what happened. Hiccup worked his left hand out from Dagur's pin and pushed his head with enough force to make him lean to the right and lose his balance, rolling onto the sidewalk in that direction. Hiccup rolled onto his feet and, in a split second, shot Dagur in the arm with the handgun. There were gasps from the growing crowd around him.

Dagur cried out in pain and clutched his arm with tears in his eyes. Hiccup took tentative steps forward, and kicked Dagur's gun away from his reach and into the gutter.

"Our business is through." Hiccup said with a finality. He swooped down and grabbed his helmet, putting it back on and hiding his face once more. "Someone call the police!" He yelled at the people, who just stared at him, wide-eyed. "You! With the red shirt and glasses! Yes, you! Call the police and say that there are two criminals from the Berserkers they need to pick up!"

The guy whom he pointed out blinked, then nodded and pulled out his phone. The crowd erupted into panicked chatter. Hiccup turned around and went to run home.

"Who are you?!" Someone yelled out quickly when they saw he was leaving.

"Dragonboy!" Hiccup said quickly, not thinking about the name as he turned around and ran off. At that precise time, his flying devices on his feet decided to work properly again, and propelled him into the air. Everyone gasped in awe as Hiccup flew off.

* * *

Hiccup made it home and he immediately collapsed onto his bed, breathing harshly. He dropped the gun from his hand and looked at it in shock. Then he got up and tore off every piece of his suit, and letting them fall onto the floor loudly. He grabbed a trash bag and shoved them in. And then he threw them out.

He went back to his desk and pulled out his sketchbook. He drew and drew until he came up with the perfect design. It was simple really, and it looked sort of dorky. But it was a sketch of his new body armor, and tomorrow, when he showed up at Haddock Enterprises, he would begin working on it.

But for now, he collapsed into his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, when he and his father were talking at breakfast, Stoick asked if he knew anything about this "Dragonboy" character that appeared on the front page. Hiccup lied and said he didn't have a clue.

* * *

**So, Hiccup is effectively Iron Man, or Dragonboy :D **

**So, hopefully I will get through these little one shots pretty quickly but wish me luck!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! And please go check out Sahreah's profile and stories!**

**Bye!**

**-HB**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Here's part two of this thingy! Sorry this took so long! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, and the idea is both mine and Sahreah's!**

* * *

"You cannot be doing this to me!" Jack yelled at Manny, who was looking down at him with a grave expression. "You can't!"

"See, you are talking like the mortals already," Pitch drawled, examining his grey nails. "You will be one of them in no time at all." He flashed Jack a smile.

"I am sorry, Jack." Manny said, his voice heavily accented. He, himself, had spent time on Earth before, in some ancient part in rural Britain, hence his accent, but he wasn't being _exiled_!

"Don't do this!" Jack pleaded. "I'll do what you say! I'll stop freezing the others! I promise!"

"No, Jack." Manny said. "You must learn lesson. I hereby exile you to the planet Earth, where you shall spend the rest of your days." There was a loud crash of thunder, and that was that. The ground shook from under Jack's feet, and he held tightly onto his staff as he dropped through it, screaming the whole way down. Pitch looked down at him, and was smiling, while Manny looked at him with an expression that relayed sorrow, remorse, and disappointment.

Jack didn't know what emotion hit him harder.

But he did know that solid ground was coming towards him fast, and he maneuvered himself in a standing position while he was falling in the air. He tried to twirl his staff in between his fingers, to help him fall lighter than he normally would have, but the thing seemed like lead, and wouldn't budge.

Jack crashed onto the ground, tumbling onto the ground harshly and hitting his head on some hard surface. He scrambled around frantically and saw his staff clatter onto the light grey surface, on which he had just hit his head, and skitter off into a pile of plants that was at the edge of it. He got to his feet and walked towards it, then he bent down and tried picking it up. But it seemed glued to the ground. Jack tried and tried, but his staff wouldn't budge.

With a huff, Jack tried one more time, grabbing his weapon with both hands and pulling with all his might. His hands, slick with sweat, lost his grip and he tumbled backwards, falling onto someone behind him.

"Oof!" Someone exclaimed, accompanied by the loud clatter of metal falling onto the floor. "Hey, watch where you're falling, thanks." The certain someone said. Jack turned around and saw a boy with reddish hair and very green eyes. He had freckles splattered all over his face… and was paying no attention to him at all. The boy was gathering up what looked like scrap pieces of metal from the floor.

"I am so sorry," Jack said sincerely, helping him and ended up with an armful of the metal. "Really, I am."

"Okay, yeah sure." The boy said, reaching a hand out and grabbing the metal from Jack's grip. "Thanks. Bye." And with that, the boy rushed away.

Well, he seemed to be in a rush. And why would someone want that much metal? Jack discarded the thought and looked at his staff. What the heck was that about?

* * *

It was about a week later, and Jack still had no idea what to do. He figured that he still had his strength and his ability to fly and his control over ice even if he didn't have his staff, but his weapon made everything better. His flying was a bit steadier and his ice was more manageable when he had it.

He didn't need sleep, so he found himself wandering down a couple narrow streets that were wedged between buildings. Alleyways, they were called. They weren't ideal, no, they smelled and were covered in grime, but Jack felt a need to be there.

When he turned down another alley, Jack heard the faint sound of whimpers and talking voices, one trying to be reasonable while the others were harsh and unforgiving. In this city, which was riddled with crime, these sounds were hardly uncommon, but it was slightly unnerving for Jack to hear them now, in the middle of the night. Jack floated off the ground slightly and moved towards the sounds. Now, he noticed an obvious mechanical whir that was thrown into the mix and was easily drowned out by the voices.

The scene before Jack astounded him. There was about a dozen guys, all large and menacing, each with an assortment of weapons on his person, crowding one person. This person was dressed in a metallic suit of some sort that was all black. His helmet resembled the head of a dragon, rows of miniature spikes lining it.

"Come on, guys," The black-clad person said, holding his hands up, his palms towards his attackers. "Let's be civilized and talk about this."

Jack knew that voice. He's heard it before, but where?

"I think it's a bit late to be civilized on this one, brother." One growled, pulling a gun and pointing it at the person's head.

"I'm only trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret." The helmeted person said. "This one hasn't even done anything wrong!" He yelled, gesturing to the person that was slumped onto the ground on the sidelines.

"They don't need to." Someone else growled. The first one cocked their gun and went to pull the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" The person said, almost calmly before there was a deafening BANG!

Jack moved quicker than he thought he would, stepping out of the shadows and throwing his arm out. The bullet flew through the air, heading towards the black-clad person's head. Ice encased it perfectly, and sent it sideways, making it hit the wall and stick there. There was an audible gasp, and Jack threw his hand out again, this time towards the gunman. The gun froze in his grip and when the man tried to move his fingers, it shattered into a million pieces.

Everyone was moving in an instant. Jack went to go stand beside the black-clad person, while the others all pulled guns, some knives, and even a sword, and advanced on the two.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack asked, smiling at the masked boy.

"Do I know you?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"No, but I take it these goons are messing with the little guy, am I right?" Jack said, moving away slightly. The person who had a sword got a little bit too close for comfort, and Jack ran towards him, skidding to a halt right in front of him. He ducked as he swung the sword towards his head, and Jack kicked his feet out from under him. The man fell straight onto his back, all the air in his lungs being forced out in the span of a second. As he gasped for air, Jack twisted the sword out of his grip and froze a hand and a foot to the ground.

"I've always wanted to fight with one of these." Jack said fondly, tossing the sword from hand to hand before another attacker came. With excessive flair, he twisted the object in his hand, tossing it to his right, and swung. The sword caught him, right across the chest, and he fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Yeah, yeah, stop playing around," The masked boy said. "We've got people to deal with." With a louder mechanical whir, the guy lifted off the ground and wobbled shakily. Gaining his balance, he swooped upwards, and then away.

"Okay, that hurt." Jack said, throwing out his elbow and catching another one's jaw with it. They fell to the floor in an instant. "Leave me here to fend off these psychos, nice." He murmured.

Someone came running towards him, and pulled a trigger, the sound louder than anything he had ever heard. Jack grabbed the sword in both of his hands and swung; the bullet came whizzing by, and he swatted it out of the air as if it was an irritating fly. Jack smiled, and brought the sword back around in a graceful arc, cutting the gunman's arm and rendering him hurt as he collapsed onto the floor.

Suddenly, there was a menacing yell right behind him, and before he could even turn around, blinding white-hot pain flashed behind his eyes. His back exploded with pain as he fell to his knees. There was a satisfactory laugh, almost delighted at his pain.

An unearthly screech sounded in the air, and as it came closer, it was accompanied by a mechanical whirring. There was a series of clicking before light flashed, and there were gasps of pain all around Jack.

Their injured moans could have been heard from a mile away, the sound was so loud, and so broken. Jack tried to stand and look at the damage, but the pain in his back wasn't letting him. That blast hit everyone but him… why?

"Oh, wow, that went better than I thought…" The boy! It was him! Wow, so he didn't abandon him after all. "Oh my god!" the boy gasped, falling down onto his knees in front of Jack. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine…" Jack managed to get out. "I-it's just…"

"Oooh, my god, that looks really bad." The black-clad boy said, touching his shoulder and looking at his back. Jack couldn't possibly know this, but right between his spine and his shoulder was a deep puncture wound; he was stabbed behind the back… literally. "Damn. Do you have a phone on you, by any chance? I need to call the police about all this."

"P-phone? No…" Jack said, remembering the small device that he had learned the name of a couple days ago.

"Okay… don't move." The boy said, standing up. There was a high-pitch beep, along with some questionable metal-on-metal sounds. Jack looked up, only to find that the boy's suit was detaching itself off his body and receding to one spot in his right hand. Jack didn't know how it was possible, but all that was left of the suit was a small metal cube with a pulsating red button on top. Then the boy took off the metal helmet. He carefully pressed down every dragon-like spike on the helmet, and slowly turned the headwear inside out; it was no longer a helmet, but a black beanie that had a red insignia on it. He tucked the beanie onto his head carefully.

What was underneath the boy's metal suit astounded Jack. Here was this lanky boy, not tipping the scale at sixteen at most, dressed in some dark grey jeans and a forest green T-shirt. His sneakers that were on his feet were beat up, but functional. The beanie partially hid the soft-looking auburn hair that crowned his head. Freckles dashed across his face and arms, dotting his slightly pale yet sunburned skin. His green eyes silently assessed Jack and his thin lips were pursed in a confused expression. Jack thought he looked rather familiar.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, quickly, before digging through his jean pockets before extracting his phone. The boy quickly dialed a number, and was talking to someone rapidly, as if he was a panicked citizen in need of assistance NOW. Jack just stared at him in awe when he hung up the phone, stashed it back into his pocket, and helped Jack to his feet.

"Why do you look familiar?" Jack asked through a hiss of pain.

"I think the better question would be 'how in the world can you shoot ice from your fingertips?' Don't you think?" The boy asked.

"Not… not now…" Jack said, weakly. The boy took Jack's arm and draped it over his shoulders, effectively supporting him as the stumbled out of the alleyway and down the street. "What's your name?"

"Hiccup. Or, my crime-fighting alter-ego, Dragonboy." He said with a sarcastic attitude and a smirk. "You?" Hiccup asked, shooting him a sideways glance.

"Jack… Jack Frost." There was silence for a moment where Hiccup stared at Jack with wide eyes. Then he blinked, and nodded his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I guess the ice-power thing makes sense now." Hiccup enthused. Jack laughed weakly along with him.

It took a while, but Jack recognized the street they were on; the one that he fell onto when Manny banished him. His staff was somewhere… there!

"Stop…" Jack said, taking his arm off of Hiccup, and scrambling over to the side of the road that was dominated by bushes. But then he saw it: the butt of his staff sticking out of one of the patches. Jack dropped to his knees beside it, a little scared to even try again at getting it back.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. "It's just a stick." There was a moment of silence where Jack hesitated to touch the staff, and Hiccup stood there, watching him and thinking. "Hey! You were that guy earlier! You bumped into me and made me drop all my metal!" Hiccup said, a tone of triumph in his voice.

"That was you?" Jack said, looking up at him. Now he knew why he thought Hiccup looked so familiar! "Heh, funny. I guess it's fate, then."

"Hardly." Hiccup muttered. "Look, are you going to do something? I mean, it's just a piece of wood, and I think that wound of yours is going to get infected if I don't get you some help soon…"

Jack scoffed, and gathered up his courage. His hand shot out and took the staff, but this time was different; this time, when his fingers touched the shepherd's-crook-looking-stick, tendrils of frost bloomed around the area. Hiccup sighed in awe, his green eyes wide.

"Yes!" Jack said, feeling a surge of power flow through him. There was an icy feeling in his back, before the pain completely faded away, not a scar nor a speck of blood in sight.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said. "That's so cool! How'd you do that?"

"I thought you knew." Jack said, looking at him. "I'm an Asgardian." He said simply, getting a better grip at his long-lost weapon and standing up. "My powers are given to me at birth, you know. Plus, you did say you understood the ice powers when I told you who I was."

"I… I thought you were kidding. You know, Jack Frost, winter spirit, bringer of winter… I thought I put two and two together and thought it was your alter-ego or something." Hiccup said. Jack nodded, blinking slowly and looking down at the floor before looking at Hiccup again.

"That doesn't matter now." Jack said. "I think I should get you home. It's not safe for you here after dark anyways."

"Please, I can handle myself." Hiccup said, but started walking in the direction Jack hoped was to his house.

"Yeah, that's why you needed my help from those lunatics." Jack said, smiling. Hiccup nudged his shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh. "Why were you guys fighting in the first place?" Jack asked curiously, really wanting to know why such an adorable kid would have anything to do with those brutes.

"My dad owns this weapon company…" Hiccup said slowly. "Long story short, they buy the weapons and don't use them the way they should, and I need to be the one to teach them a lesson about it… because apparently my father isn't going to do anything about it."

"Harsh." Jack said, smacking his lips. He looked over at Hiccup nervously before, switching his staff to his other hand and throwing his now-free arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Well, I'll help you from now on, if you want."

"Oh yeah, sure, the dynamic duo: Dragonboy and Jack Frost." Hiccup said, laughing. Jack thought he would brush off his arm, but he let it be. Actually, Hiccup moved closer to him! "The ultimate crime-fighting team that'll keep the city of Berk safe from harm."

"Of course!" Jack said. "With my ice, and your… technology, we can't go wrong!"

"Sure." Hiccup said, grabbing my hand and weaving it around his head, effectively taking my arm off his shoulder. But afterwards, he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he tugged me in the direction of a nice-looking house. "Here we are. Come on." He said, leading me. His hand was so warm compared to the icicle I called a hand…

The house didn't look so bad, but then again, it was practically the only house on Earth that I've been inside.

"Do you eat?" Hiccup asked before letting go of my hand. "Pfft, of course you do. What am I thinking? Well, I could cooking something up for you if you'd…" Hiccup stopped his rambling and looked around, seeing Jack looking at the nostalgic pictures resting on top of a dresser next to the couch. "Like." Hiccup completed his sentence a beat later.

Jack was looking at a very old picture, one with a beaming Stoick, a happy-looking baby version of Hiccup, and a woman Hiccup knew to be his mom, but never had that many memories of her to begin with. Jack's fingers traced the glass that protected the picture, lingering over Hiccup's chubby, smiling baby face. He felt a smile grow on his lips.

"Your family is beautiful." Jack said softly. "And you looked adorable as a baby, not that you're any less adorable now." He added with a smirk.

"Why… why do you keep calling me adorable?" Hiccup asked exasperatedly.

"Because it's true." Jack said. "What were you saying earlier?" He said.

"Nothing. I'm not making you anything." Hiccup said stubbornly.

"Fine." Jack said, setting the picture down gently before marching into the room he believed was the kitchen. "I'll just fine something, myself."

There was a clatter, and then there was the sound of a lock being undone. Hiccup gasped loudly, and Jack looked at the door, confused.

"Come on!" Hiccup said, grabbing two apples and Jack's hand, running and pulling the white-haired male up a set of stairs and through a door. "Whew!" Hiccup sighed, sitting on his bed and tossing Jack an apple.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked, looking at the apple and then at the closed door behind them.

"My dad." Hiccup said simply, taking a bite of the apple. "He gets a little overbearing when people are over… not even considering people who are from Asgard."

"Oh." Jack said, walking over tentatively and sitting down next to Hiccup onto his bed. The mattress sank under his weight, and Jack threw out his arms in a panic, almost hitting Hiccup in the face.

"Calm down!" Hiccup said, grabbing his upper arm and laughing. He took another bite of his apple and a thin thread of juice leaked down his chin. Jack immediately reached out and brushed it away. "Um… thanks." Hiccup said awkwardly, blushing. Jack shrugged it off.

Jack finally figured out how to eat his apple, and soon the two were sitting down and talking. Jack was surprised that Hiccup's dad didn't go and check up on Hiccup, not that Manny ever did something of the like with him or Pitch but… he thought humans would be a little bit more caring and protective of their offspring.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Hiccup said, standing up and gathering some clothes up into his arms. "Stay here, and don't touch anything! I'll be right back." When Jack nodded, Hiccup slipped out the door and closed it behind him.

Once he left, Jack got up and walked around the room. There were drawings everywhere, some different versions of his metal suit, others of actual pictures of dragons. Jack laughed at how accurate they were. Hiccup was a really amazing artist, if Jack had to say so himself.

A couple minutes later, Hiccup came into the room and saw Jack handling his old sketchbooks and he instantly flushed.

"Didn't I say not to touch anything?" Hiccup asked, snatching the book out of Jack's grip. Jack just shot him a smile.

"I don't really pay that much attention to the rules." Jack said. "It's the reason I got kicked out of Asgard." Hiccup just laughed at him, and lied down onto his bed.

"I could believe that." He said. Suddenly he stood up and was digging through his drawers. Jack looked at him with a confused expression. "I nearly forgot! Here!" He said, nearly yelling when he threw some clothes at Jack's face. "I thought you could use some pajamas, you know, if you're planning on spending the night here."

"Yeah, thanks." Jack said, smiling. He stood up and stripped himself of his clothes from Asgard, tossing them across the room. Hiccup cleared his throat at the suddenly naked Asgardian that was standing in his room, and looked away pointedly. Jack slipped on the sweatpants he was given, but left the shirt he held off. He analyzed the article of clothing, wondering how in the heck he would even put it on. Jack just decided to discard it.

"So, you can sleep on the bed, while I'll just make do with the floor, I guess." Hiccup said, pulling off the covers from his bed and folding them so that they made a rectangle. Then he laid them down onto the floor.

"That doesn't seem all that fair." Jack said, frowning slightly.

"You're a guest, and you probably haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a while. You take the bed." Hiccup insisted, taking a pillow and settling down onto the floor.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Jack said, lying down onto the bed and staring up at the dark ceiling. He probably should have told Hiccup that he didn't need much sleep, and it was more for show than for necessity, but that time slot passed him by already. Jack listened carefully until Hiccup's breathing levelled out completely, and a light snoring could be heard from him.

Jack laughed quietly to himself as he rolled seamlessly out of the bed and knelt down to Hiccup's sleeping form. He slipped the pillow out from under his head, and tossed it back onto its previous position on his bed. Then he hooked an arm underneath Hiccup's knees, and used the other arm to support his back as he lifted him up and placed him back onto his bed. Hiccup stirred, but didn't wake up, so Jack took the covers that were on the floor and flung them on top of Hiccup.

As creepy as it sounded, Jack watched Hiccup's peaceful expression as he slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

**And there we go guys! There's going to be more, I just don't know how long its going to take! Thanks for reading!**

**-HB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Delayed, I know, but I hope you like this next chapter anyways! This whole story will be a slow-build type thing, so bear with me!**

**Warning: extreme fluff ahead. so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Hiccup woke up to a pair of brilliant blue eyes locked onto his face, and he almost screamed until he realized that Jack was the one who was staring at him. He rubbed his eyes blearily, making sure this was real before sitting up, his covers pooling around his waist. Jack was still looking at him, with almost a soft expression on his face, and it was sort of creeping Hiccup out… not that it was unwelcome, it was just because of the fact that Hiccup didn't think anyone could look at him with such intensity.

Jack cleared his throat and looked away pointedly. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Jack said tersely, noting the slightly baffled look on Hiccup's face. There was no way he was going to say sorry about staring at him, I mean, who would be sorry about looking at the adorable face sleeping through the night? Not him! But he was sorry of Jack made Hiccup uncomfortable to any degree.

"It's fine." Hiccup said, sleep still saturating his voice as he talked. He cleared his throat for good measure, even though he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

Jack got up, then, and collected his previously discarded clothing from the ground. He tore off the sweatpants Hiccup gave him and pulled on his own clothes instead. Under further inspection on Hiccup's part (and **_no_**, he was not staring at Jack as he pulled on each article of clothing slowly!), the clothes were a pair of slightly tatter yet form-fitting tan trousers, paired with a snow-white tunic that was complimented with a dark blue vest and a cape of the same color.

Hiccup blinked and looked away when he noticed he was staring. He must have still been half asleep, because that was just plain weird.

"Is your father still home?" Jack asked, crossing the room and taking up his staff, which was leaning against the wall. Frost instantly bloomed across the surface of the wooden staff where Jack's fingers wrapped around it.

"Um… I don't know…" Hiccup muttered, rubbing his eyes again and reaching for his phone. He checked the time. "Nope." He said. "He's probably already at the company by now…"

"Good," Jack said, lightly, smiling at Hiccup. "I'll be downstairs while you get dressed."

"Wait, Jack, I don't think that's a very-" Hiccup said, but Jack was already out the door and closing it behind him. A wave of panic shot through Hiccup. What if his dad came back and saw Jack standing there? Oh man, he would kill Jack, and then kill Hiccup for letting a stranger into their house for the night! And what if Jack wandered into the kitchen and accidentally turned on the stove? The house could burn down! _The possibilities were endless!_

With that in mind, Hiccup flung his covers off of him and jumped out of bed, pulling on whatever clothes he picked out from his drawers. A pair of dark jeans and a green camo t-shirt later, Hiccup was slipping out of his room and practically running down the stairs. Hopefully Jack wasn't in the kitchen…

Quite the contrary, Jack was looking down at the picture frame he was holding, the same one he was looking at the day before. Out of all the memorabilia in the room, this photograph had to be his favorite. Everything about it made a fuzzy feeling fill Jack's chest, causing a small genuine smile to come to his lips. His gaze kept shifting from baby Hiccup's face to his beaming father's jolly expression. They looked so happy all those years ago… What happened that made them so distant? And why did the picture remind Jack of his own small yet sort of broken family…?

"Why are you looking at that?" Hiccup asked, equal parts innocently, curiously, and suddenly. Jack jumped, and tore his eyes away from the picture to look at Hiccup, who was staring at him.

"It's a good picture." Jack said, setting the frame down in its spot gently.

"I guess it is." Hiccup said with a light smile, as if he was remembering something from awhile back. He shook off the expression soon after, and looked at Jack. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Sure." Jack said, thinking that Hiccup could go for some food more than he did. It was way too easy to lift him up off the floor and place into his bed last night, easier than Jack expected anyways. It was almost unnerving to Jack, as if he hadn't been eating enough lately.

"Okay." Hiccup said, moving to the door, before stopping in his tracks. "Wait up." He said, holding his finger in the air and turning on his heels. He ran back up the stairs, while Jack stared at him, not moving an inch. Hiccup came back a moment later, fur boots on his feet and a fur vest on top of his t-shirt. Jack was about to ask him why he changed his clothes when he patted his front pockets, checking for something. "Alright. I got my wallet. Let's go."

"Go where?" Jack asked, as Hiccup grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the house.

"To the coffee shop down the street." Hiccup said. "It's small, but they have these amazing muffins that I'm pretty sure you'll love."

"Pretty sure?" Jack asked, shifting his wrist in Hiccup's grip so that he was holding his hand. Hiccup's hand was still warm and he loved it. "What's a muffin?"

"Oh my god." Hiccup said, pulling him along faster. "Just trust me. It's amazing."

A couple minutes later, Hiccup pulled Jack into a little building. A bell chimed as they opened the door and stepped inside and Jack looked around, wondering where the sound came from. Hiccup talked to the barista that was behind the counter, who was smiling at them, and a couple minutes later, she handed them two cups and two muffins… or at least Jack had to assume they were muffins.

"Here, come on." Hiccup said, leading him to a small table. "Sorry, I got you an ice coffee, because well… the whole ice-thing. I thought you would like it better." Jack took a tentative sip to the cold drink in his hands, and instantly his eyes lit up.

"Why haven't I had this before?!" Jack said, smiling widely as he took another gulp of the iced coffee. Hiccup laughed as he saw Jack's face. For someone who was from Asgard and who was probably a lot older than he looked, Jack was exactly like a little kid. "It's amazing!" Jack gushed.

"Well, thank you!" The barista said from over by the counter. "I didn't think anyone would be that enthusiastic about coffee!"

"It's his first time." Hiccup said, laughing about how weird it sounded. "Here! Try the muffin." He said, shoving the pastry towards Jack. It was blueberry, and it was kind of huge, but Jack picked it up anyways and tilted it around, looking at it.

"How am I supposed to… eat this?" Jack asked, confused. Hiccup laughed again.

"Here…" Hiccup said, picking up his own muffin and peeling the paper liner off the bottom half of the pastry. Then he took a bit off of the top of the muffin. "They're really great, try it!"

Jack chuckled a bit at how enthusiastic Hiccup was being, and peeled off the paper. Why did they need those anyways? Whatever. He took a huge bite of the muffin, and his eyes popped out of his head.

"Oh. My. God." Jack said, his mouth full so the words were muffled. A couple crumbs were brushed on the corner of his lips. "This is probably the best thing ever." He said, looking over his shoulder. "THANK YOU!" Jack yelled at the barista. She just giggled at them.

"I told you that you'd like them!" Hiccup said, smiling brightly.

Jack smiled back, his teeth perfectly white and his blue eyes crinkling. But Hiccup noticed that, as he ate, he kept getting more and more crumbs on his face. He tried to stay quiet about it as long as he could, but even that wasn't enough. When Jack was done stuffing his face with the muffin and was trying to slurp up the last dregs of iced coffee from his cup, Hiccup leaned forward.

"Hold on, you've got a little something…" Hiccup said, taking his hand and brushing it ever-so-lightly against Jack's cheeks and the corners of his lips. Once he was done, Hiccup sat back, and only after that did he realize how much he killed Jack's personal space bubble. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just that, uh…"

"It's fine." Jack chirped, smiling brightly. "Thanks."

"Anyways…" Hiccup said. "We should probably go."

"Well, where else are we going?" Jack asked as they stood up.

"I don't know." Hiccup replied. "But I guess we can figure it out on the way, right?" He tugged at his fur vest before giving the barista a tip and walking out of the coffee shop, having to pull Jack out since he was over-complimenting the barista about the coffee and the muffin.

While they were walking, Hiccup's grip on Jack's wrist became lax and his hand slipped into Jack's. They were chatting idly as they walked down the street, hand in hand, ignoring everyone's stares.

"Hey, nice costumes!" Someone yelled from across the street, throwing their thumbs in the air and smiling widely at them. Jack's expression as completely baffled.

"Wha-?" He started to yell.

"THANKS!" Hiccup yelled, smiling back and waving. Then he just looked back at Jack and smiled. "What?"

"Did you plan this?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much." Hiccup said. "Can't have people being suspicious of you, right?" He asked.

"Right." Jack said. "Why'd he say we're wearing costumes?"

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup nearly choked when he saw his dad was already home. He and Jack were out all day, mostly because Jack kept on begging him to show him more and more of the city and the neighborhood. But, when they arrived at Hiccup's house that night, the lights were on and his dad's expensive car was parked in the driveway.

"Shit." Hiccup muttered.

"Is that your dad's car?" Jack asked, squinting in the dark.

"Yeah," Hiccup breathed. "Look, I'm going to open the door and you're going to sneak upstairs into my room while I deal with my dad."

"Or… I could just hang out here and when you get by your dad, you just open your window." Jack said, smiling. "I think it'll be easier that way." Hiccup gave him a confused look.

"Climbing up to my window isn't going to be the most silent way to get inside." He pointed out.

"I never said anything about climbing," Jack said, waving his staff around. Hiccup made a face, clearly saying, '_what are you even talking about?_' The Asgardian just rolled his eyes. "Just go deal with your dad and then open your window."

"Fine, fine." Hiccup muttered, walking up to the door, fishing his keys out of his pockets and unlocking the door. Jack flashed him a smile and a thumbs-up and he shut the door behind him.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said gruffly, shutting the TV off and getting off the couch.

"Uh, yeah, dad?" Hiccup asked, locking the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" He asked severely, walking up to his son and looming over him. Hiccup blinked.

"Oh, you know, just walking around..." Hiccup said. Well, it was the truth now, right?

"Why?" Stoick said. "You were supposed to be home hours ago!"

"Well sorry I lost track of time!" Hiccup said. "But it's not like you cared any more than I did, dad, because then you would have called or something." He should have said that, but it felt good to get that off his chest. Stoick fell silent after that, his expression breaking and his shoulders slumping.

"There's some weird maniacs out there, son." Stoick said. "This… this… Dragon Boy or whatever his name is… no one knows who he is. Yeah, he's done some good, but that doesn't mean he can't change on a dime. I… I just want you to be safe." Wow, did all that come from his dad? Shocking.

"Yeah, I'm sure some guy that fights crime and ultimately saves the town will be a totally threat to a skinny fishbone like me." Hiccup said sarcastically. His dad opened his mouth to yell at him again, when Hiccup continued. "Okay, I'll be home on time, and if not, I'll call next time. Okay?"

"Okay." Stoick said. "Well, uh… nice talk."

"Yeah." Hiccup said, reaching up to pat his dad's shoulder. "Good night." He said.

"Right. Uh, good night." He said, before sighing as Hiccup made his way up the stairs. He got to his room and threw open his window.

"Well, that took you long enough." Jack said, flying in. Yes. _Flying_.

"WAH!" Hiccup yelled, falling backwards onto the floor. He scrambled to get up. Jack just laughed and planted his feet onto the ground, propping his staff up next to the door. "You can fly?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yeah." Jack said, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world and Hiccup was too dense to see it.

"I… I guess I know why you asked me to open the window, then, huh?" Hiccup said, rubbing his arm.

"Pretty much." Jack said. "Anyways, today was fun. I had a blast."

"I'm glad." Hiccup said. "It was unusually quiet today though… crime-wise, I mean. Usually there's sirens blaring at eight in the morning, and then on-and-off for just about the whole day."

"It's that dangerous?" Jack asked. Hiccup just nodded in response. "Who even choses to live here if there's that much crime?!" He practically yelled.

"Shh!" Hiccup said, nearly tackling him in his efforts to slap his hand over the white-haired Asgardian's mouth. Okay, cross out "nearly"; he did tackle him. Hiccup was basically straddling Jack on the floor, covering his mouth with one hand and keeping himself up with the other. "Do you want to have my dad find out you're here?!" He asked.

"HICCUP! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" Stoick bellowed from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Hiccup yelled back, looking towards the door. "Just on YouTube and the volume was too loud! Sorry!" He heard his dad grunt, he was that loud.

"'An ooh 'et aah 'e ow?" Jack asked, his voice muffled because of Hiccup.

"Geez!" Hiccup said, figuring out what position he was in and throwing himself off of Jack. "Sorry! You should have said something earlier!" Jack really didn't mind it though, all he wanted was Hiccup's hand off his mouth. He didn't think it would be so beneficial to say that, though, so he just shrugged.

Jack picked himself off the floor and held out a hand out for Hiccup. The boy took it gratefully and was helped to his feet. They stood there for a bit, before stepping away and looking pointedly at something else for a while.

"Um. Could you, uh, go outside or something really quick? I need to change, but if I go out my dad might be a bit suspicious…" Hiccup stuttered quickly. Jack blinked.

"Yeah! Yeah, no problem…" Jack said, grabbing his staff and moving towards the window. "Just… call for me when you're done or whatever." He added, before ducking out the window and falling for a second before using the wind to shoot back up and sit of Hiccup's roof.

Once Jack left, Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands for a quick second. "_What the hell was that?!_" He asked himself as he rummaged around for something comfortable enough to be deemed as 'pajamas.' He shook his head. Why did he not notice that he was on top of Jack like that? And more importantly, how come he sort of really didn't want to move? This was all too confusing to think about… but it was like he couldn't _stop_. Come to think of it, he didn't want to stop thinking about it. Hiccup sighed as he remembered all the dumb things Jack found joy in when he showed him around that day… was that a date? Hiccup nodded. That was most certainly a date.

Hiccup stopped his stupid search and instead hung up his vest and put his boots in his closet. Then he stripped himself of his shirt and pants, choosing to wear a black T-shirt that was a bit more comfortable. His boxers were big enough on him to double as shorts anyways.

He stuck his head out the window.

"Jack?" He said, looking around. He felt some air blow at the back of his neck. When he looked up, Jack was smiling down on him.

"Hiya." Jack said.

"Get in." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes at him and moving away from the window. He flew through it, before settling down in the middle of his room. He propped his staff up in the same spot as last time.

"So, are you going to insist you sleep on the floor again?" Jack asked, turning around and looked at Hiccup with an amused expression. "Because if you do, I'm just going to move you again like last time."

"Fine." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "I guess you can do whatever the heck you do, anyways." He said, flicking the light off and wandering towards his bed blindly. He tripped at least twice on the short trip there, but he finally collapsed onto his bed and lazily pulled the covers onto himself.

Jack wandered around his room again, until he got bored at looking at the amazingly accurate Hiccup drew in complete darkness (how did that even work?). Hiccup's breathing steadied out practically ages ago and so Jack made his way over there, hovering unsteadily over him and looking at his face. It hasn't changed since yesterday, so he just shrugged and wedged himself in the space between Hiccup and the wall. He propped himself up on the backboard of the bed and sighed.

"_Today was great_…" Jack thought, smiling up at the ceiling. Not only did he get to tour around a human neighborhood, but he did it with the incredibly dorky and awkward kid that was sleeping next to him. He would probably drag Hiccup out of the house again tomorrow, just to do it all over again.

A light hum broke him out of his thoughts as Hiccup turned towards him, still fast asleep. Jack moved away, not wanting to disturb him. Instead, Hiccup grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to himself, making Jack move closer as well. For someone who was asleep (and who was so little), the pull was incredibly strong.

Jack felt himself slouching, so that he was lying next to Hiccup instead of sitting next to him. Hiccup groaned, before shifting closer and nuzzling closer to Jack, who tensed up as soon as the boy moved. Slowly, Jack moved his arm so that it was draped across Hiccup's back and idly resting on his head.

So, naturally, Jack just messed with his hair all night until the sun came up. Then, he slipped away from him, grabbing his staff, and flew out the window, but not before leaving a message.

On Hiccup's window, casting a shadow on the floor since the sunlight shone through the window, there was a layer of frost, with words etched out.

"_Gone flying. Be back in a bit. –J_"

* * *

**FLUFF EVERYWHERE! *throws confetti***

**So, on a serious note, school has started up again, so my updates may be spotty at best since my classes are probably going to kill me. but other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for Reading and please Review!**

**Love ya all!**

**-HB**


End file.
